Platform
by Cugami
Summary: A minute ago Draco was thinking about what to do for the rest of his life and the next second his cheek was sore, his mind was numb and he was in pain. (PG13 because of the subtle approach on things)


**note:** This is a product of melting in a puddle of mush after watching Love Actually. Though I've tried to actually write something sappily mushily sweet for one of my pairings (and I landed with R/D with no big surprise), the words led me elsewhere and well, the ficlet's a bit different than most of what I've written. It's more of a short story on growing up.

Illustration found in my bio.

**Platform**

As usual, people were everywhere. Some were running with their trolleys to their train. Others were hugging each other goodbyes, and then there would also be the hellos and welcome backs. One could hear the distinct yells of be carefuls and take cares. And of course, one shouldn't forget about the lonesome lots, hurrying to board or alight, with their belongings in tow, intent to get this hassle over with.

The station was always like this. People everywhere, going someplace else, planned or unplanned. No one stayed in one place. Busy, busy, busy, as if they always knew where they were going.

Well, for someone who had been using this place for one purpose alone, going to one place alone and arriving from one place alone for the last seven years they were just routines. What then on the eight year? No more reason for Hogwarts Express, unless, maybe, when it was time for his children to go to his alma mater. Or, when there was business to deal with. But, all things considered, by the end of the seventh year, this was a point of no return.

This was also the point where everything would suddenly begin. Houses would no longer matter. Grades would no longer be the life and death. Detention almost sounded sweet just about now if only because it would never happen again. And there was something about saying goodbye and good riddance to the life as one knew it from every waking hour of growing up.

It was exciting.

It was scary.

Hello world.

_Shite_.

Bet everyone had plans already except him.

So, this was freedom. He didn't know what to do with it. Before he set out to get to know what the world was really like, he had one unfinished business to deal with. He needed a closure to the last unpleasant memory of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be the same without the prickly thorn of his existence.

Since this was pretty much goodbye, he had nothing to lose. No house points, no detention, no Snape or McGonagall, _no rules_.

He dropped his trunk onto the cart with the rest of his belongings, not bothering to pick the books up when they fell to the floor up turned, and trudged his way into the swarm of families meeting up with their children. Grateful for being tall, never once did he stumble. He simply pushed his way through, heading in one direction.

In the background, he could hear his sister calling after him, Harry and Hermione in chorus. No doubt they were trying to catch up. But, they shouldn't worry. This won't take long.

The worst that could happen was… well, he hadn't thought that far yet.

His large hand grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and pulled, one hand curled in a tight fist to give Malfoy a good sock on the cheek.

A minute ago Draco was thinking about what to do for the rest of his life and the next second his cheek was sore, his mind was numb and he was in pain. Grabbing his wand while his free hand cupped his swollen cheek, Draco was ready to curse the life out of one Weasley. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he saw Weasley's entourage of family and friends coming over. And he could feel the nails of his mother's fingers digging into his arm as it persistently pulled him away.

"Weasley!" Draco hissed.

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

It felt like the whole seven years had slammed him, reminding him of what he was finally leaving behind. Draco blinked and heard his mother say his name. "I'll be there, mother."

"Draco."

"I _said_ I'll be there."

A quick glance told him that his mother had left and that more Weasleys were approaching. They have but a few seconds to cover whatever possessed the man before him to come over and punch, and whatever possessed him to not retaliate. Ron shifted and no doubt saw his small army of redheads approaching as well in that slight movement.

"Goodbye, Weasley."

No one moved.

"My name's Ron."

A hand reached out.

"Mine's Draco."

And another took it in a firm handshake.

The life of being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had ended. The life of being a Weasley and a Malfoy still floated. But what then of Ron and Draco, some might ask. The boys had gone and now there were two men. This be the place where people said goodbye, a welcome back, and sometimes, a simple and brief hello before the next ride.


End file.
